Within capital intensive industries, such as the telecommunications industry, service providers must invest significant amounts of capital into developing the infrastructure required to provision and deliver services to customers. Moreover, once the initial investment in infrastructure has been made, such service providers must invest in the maintenance and development of new and/or existing infrastructure in order to ensure that the service providers have the capability to be responsive to ever-changing customer needs. For example, because large-scale communication networks cannot be developed and deployed instantly, telecommunication service providers must continually invest in the communication networks to ensure that future growth and demands may be met. Thus, a large portion of the costs in the telecommunications industry can be attributed to long-term investments in infrastructure required to provide services to customers.
The measurement of the cost of such capital investment is important in the estimation process for determining pricing schemes for customers. Stated differently, the price that a telecommunication service provider charges for services takes into account the infrastructural costs incurred to provide such services. While several models and frameworks have been developed by financial communities to account for the cost of capital investment in pricing, most of such models are generalized and not applicable under more particular circumstances. Using such conventional models and frameworks may result in inconsistencies and imprecision.
It is with these concepts in mind, among others, that various aspects of the present disclosure were conceived and developed.